Burning Cherry Blossoms
by ragnorokrising
Summary: During the Forbidden Scroll incident, Naruto found his name on a seal in the scroll. When he activated it, a sword came out. Now he has to find a way to use it to its fullpower. He raised the sword vertically to his face and said "Scatter, Senbonzakura"
1. Prologue

**Burning Cherry Blossoms**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

--

**Prologue**

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead as the last Shadow Clone disappeared. "That's one cool jutsu! Wonder what else is in here." he pulled more of the scroll out and found a seal. Written on it were six surprising words:

_Do not unseal unless Naruto Uzumaki_

"What's my name doing in the forbidden scroll?" Naruto said. He recalled Iruka's lessons on seals, the only ones he listened to, and sliced his finger open. He wiped his blood on the seal and jumped back when a blast of smoke exploded from the paper. When it disappeared, a sword and a scroll were lying on the paper. Naruto grabbed the sword and turned it over in his hands.

"Naruto, where are you?" Naruto turned towards Iruka's voice. The sword and scroll could wait. He strapped the sword to his back and put the scroll in his kunai pouch. Then Iruka came into the clearing.

"Iruka-sensei, I did it! I learned a technique from the scroll! Now you can pass me!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the mission I gave him." Iruka and Naruto turned in the direction of the new voice. Mizuki smiled down evilly at them.

"Mizuki, you did this?"

"Oh don't act so surprise Iruka." he pulled the giant shuriken off his back. "I was going to kill Naruto and take the scroll, but I guess I get to kill as a bonus."

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, just run." Iruka yelled. Mizuki smirked.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to know why everyone in the village hates you?"

"Mizuki no! It's forbidden to tell Naruto!" Iruka yelled, but Mizuki ignored him.

"It's because twelve years ago, the fourth Hokage didn't kill the nine-tailed fox, he gave up his life to seal it into you. You are the nine-tailed fox! And now I'm going to finish what he started!" he tossed the giant shuriken straight at Naruto, who was too stunned to move.

Blood splashed onto Naruto's face. He looked up in surprise.

Iruka had taken the giant shuriken in the back to protect Naruto. "Naruto, take the scroll and run." Naruto backed away. He grabbed the scroll and ran through the trees.

"Ha, like you could lose me so easily!" Mizuki yelled. Iruka struggled to his feet and threw several smoke pellets down as he ran. Mizuki rolled his eyes and jumped after him.

Naruto kept his steady pace even thought it was exhausting him quickly. He ducked as one of Mizuki's shuriken hit the tree by his head.

"Naruto, give me the scroll! I can run faster!" Naruto saw Iruka standing a few feet away. He tossed the scroll to him. "Got'cha Kyuubi!" he said. In a puff of smoke, he became Mizuki.

"Actually, I got you." Naruto said with a smirk as a sizzling sound filled Mizuki's ears. He threw the scroll as high into the air as he could. It turned into a log with hundreds of exploding tags on it. A giant explosion rocked the trees.

"How'd you know I wasn't the real Iruka?!"

"Because, I'm the real Iruka." Naruto turned into a smiling Iruka, who turned and fled. A few feet away, Naruto hid.

'_Is what Mizuki says true? Am I the nine-tailed fox? Am the Kyuubi that killed so many?_'

"_**Trust em kid, you're nothing like that over grown fur ball.**_" someone said.

"Who said that?"

"_**It was me, the weapon on your back.**_" Naruto grabbed the sword handle and pulled the blade out. A faint pink outline surrounded it.

"Is this... magic?"

"_**Hardly. I am a zanpakutou. If you'd read the damn scroll like you were suppose to, you would know this.**_"

"I was kind preoccupied by the giant shuriken flying towards me."

"_**Like I haven't heard that one before. Look, the point is, that Mizuki guy is gonna kill you. And since I'm only alive as long as you are, I have to keep you alive. So do exactly as I say. I'm only going to allow this once.**_"

Mizuki and Iruka stared each other down in a clearing, both preparing to kill the other.

"Hey Mizuki, up here." standing on a branch was none other then Naruto. The sword was still glowing in his hand.

"Ah, the mighty Kyuubi." he said. He spun the last giant shuriken on his finger until it was a buzz saw. He pulled it back and started to throw it when Naruto moved his fingers into a hand sign.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei. Now I'm gonna have to kill you." a blast of chakra filled the clearing, highlighting Naruto in dark pink. One thousand copies of Naruto formed around them, in the trees, on the ground, and some in the air. The all raised their swords so they were vertical in front of their faces.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura,_" they said as one. The swords dissolved into pink cherry blossoms. Mizuki saw them and burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do, drown me in cherry blossoms?" up in the trees, a lone man stared in amazement. His single eye was wide in surprise.

'_That's the sword sensei couldn't get to work. How can his kid do it?_'

"_Naruto One Million Cherry Blossom Barrage!_" the cherry blossoms started to swirl around the clearing. All the trees they touched were cut apart. Then they spread into twenty small liens and shot towards Mizuki.

The screaming lasted three full seconds, then what was left of Mizuki was dead.

A/N: So I got this idea and I thought you guys might like it. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter One: Shikai

**Burning Cherry Blossoms**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

--

**Chapter One: Shikai**

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage the next morning. "Now Naruto, give me back that sword and we can be done with it."

"No."

"Naruto−"

"Senbonzakura will only work for me. And it was in a seal addressed to me so it's mine by right." Sarutobi sighed and put some tobacco in his pipe.

"Naruto, it's a sword, not a person."

"He's a living being trapped in the sword. And because of him, I was able to kill Mizuki." Naruto shuttered at the memory. Seeing what was left of Mizuki was horrifying and he'd been awake for several hours, trying not to sleep to keep the nightmares away.

"I'll tell you what Naruto. I'll give you a month to prove the sword is alive and if not, you give it back." Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Oh, and can I ask for one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Could you buy me some new clothes? This orange jumpsuit is not really suited for being a ninja." the Hokage chuckled and he tossed a huge wad of bills to Naruto.

Naruto walked around the village, looking for the one store that didn't kick him out. He finally found it and walked towards. Unfortunately, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were there. "Hey dobe, this is a ninja only store. You can't come in." he pushed Naruto and took Senbonzakura from his back. "Nice sword loser. Why do you have it?"

"Give my sword back to me or else." Kiba snorted and started to draw Senbonzakura. A pulse of pink energy exploded from the small amount of metal and sent Kiba sprawling across the ground. Naruto picked the sword up.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was my sword, Senbonzakura, refusing to let you wield it." he strapped the weapon to his back. "And incase you haven't noticed, I am a ninja." he pointed at the headband Iruka had given him after he had stopped shaking the night before.

He walked into the store, kicking Kiba in the side as he went. Ino and Sakura stared in surprise as Naruto went in.

"Hey metal head, where are you?"

"Right here blondie!" someone yelled. Naruto ducked as a girl in a pink shirt and blue pants with her hair in two buns flew over his head. She landed on the ground. "When did you get a sword?"

"Last night." he told her about finding the weapon in the scroll and what happened to Mizuki.

"And you killed Mizuki?" Naruto gulped and nodded, right as his classmates, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru, came through the door.

"I didn't really kill him; so much as brutalize his body. The Hokage has made that area off-limits. They're still trying to find all the pieces of his body."

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto turned towards Kiba. "You can't even make a clone, let alone kill a Chuunin."

"Can't make clone can I?" they all turned around to see ten Narutos standing behind them. They stared in shock as one of them walked up to Kiba, looked him in the eyes, and slammed a fist into his stomach. Kiba's breath hitched.

"My clones are substantial and much more powerful then your illusions." the clones disappeared and Naruto turned back to the girl. "So, Tenten, I need a new outfit. Can you help me out?"

"FINALLY!" Naruto glared at Tenten.

"Don't be too excited. It's only a new outfit." Tenten smiled and grabbed his arm, hauling him away. The other new Genin stared in shock.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Naruto walked out of the store, waving goodbye to Tenten. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Naruto had a pair of black cameo pants and a black shirt with a trench coat the color of dried blood on. The inside of his coat had eight scrolls, four on each side, of sword styles and techniques. His sandals had been replaced by steel toed boots and Senbonzakura hung at his side.

He walked down the street to the Academy, counting all the money he had left. He tucked it away and walked up the stairs to his classroom. Everyone stared as he came in.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, I had to get some new clothes."

"No problem Naruto. You're just in time. Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." every one looked around. "Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Iruka," the door opened and the Hokage came in. "I'm sorry to inform you that Sakura Haruno will not be with us any more. Her parents have pulled her out. The new member of the team will be a girl named Soifon."

"Also, I need Naruto Uzumaki. I have some people here to see him." Naruto stood up and walked out of the classroom. Sarutobi lead him down the hall and up a flight of stairs to a conference room. When he went inside three people were sitting in chairs. "These are friends of your parents."

"My parents?"

"We met your father when he found your sword." said one sitting off to Naruto's left. She had a pair of black pants and shirt, with a white jacket on. Her black hair came down in two braids to a sword hanging horizontally across her waistline. She was his height as well.

The next person was a guy and he sat in the middle of the two females. He had a white and green striped hat that showed blonde hair. He wore a green jacket and a pair of wooden sandals. He had a cane lying across his lap.

The final woman had long purple hair. She wore an orange long sleeve shirt and black pants. The main thing Naruto noticed was she had _HUGE_ boobs.

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Soifon." said the first woman.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, but you can call me Mr.-hat-and-clogs." said the man, pulling out a green fan and waving it in front of his face.

"And I'm Yuruichi." said the final woman.

"So why are you guys here?" Naruto asked.

"It isn't obvious?" said Urahara. He pulled a sword out of his cane. "Scream, Benihime." the small sword changed into a new weapon and back to the small sword, which he slid back into the cane. "We're here to train you. Us and a few friends. Read the scroll that came with the weapon and ask Soifon will take you to us."

They all stood up as one. "Now you two get back to class and wait for your sensei." said Yuruichi. She, the Hokage and Mr. Hat-and-clogs all burst into laughter, leaving Soifon and Naruto confused.

"I guess follow me Soifon." she crossed her arms and tilted her head arrogantly.

"Yeah, whatever blondie." Naruto glared at her. '_Oh great. She's an arrogant prick._'

Naruto led Soifon down to the classroom, where only Sasuke was waiting now.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Their senseis came and took them away. Who's she?"

"I'm Soifon, your new teammate. And where's our sensei?"

(Two Hours Later)

Sasuke and Naruto laughed silently and capped the black markers. Soifon had fallen asleep an hour ago, and Naruto had found some black markers and thrown one to Sasuke. Together they had started drawing on her face and arms.

"Hello is any one here?" the door opened and a man walked in. He wore his head band over his right eye and a face mask covering his nose and mouth. His silver hair seemed to defy gravity. He wore blue ANBU issued pants, a Jounin vest, and a blue shirt with bleu gloves that had a plate over the knuckles.

"Are you our sensei?" said Soifon, suddenly awake. Naruto and Sasuke struggled to keep the laughs in. Kakashi stared at her in shock.

"Um, yeah, I am. Why do you…"

"So now what sensei?" Sasuke said, stopping Kakashi from telling Soifon about the marker.

"Meet me on the roof." he disappeared and Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the room. Siofon put her hands in her pocket and followed after them.

Once they were on the roof, Kakashi started to introduce himself, sorta.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are none of your business, my likes are on a need-to-know basis, and I have many dislikes. My dreams are, well, I'd rather not say." Soifon jumped at him and slammed both feet into his face.

"All we learned was your name!" once Kakashi regained consciousness and they all stopped laughing at the twin foot marks on his face.

"Well, I'll go next. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are training, being with my friends, and playing pranks. My likes are ramen, training, and recently swords. My dislikes are arrogant pricks, fan girls, and perverts. My dream is to be Hokage."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few hobbies, my likes are my friends Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata, and my dislikes are fan girls and people who murder their families. My dream s to kill my brother and revive my clan."

"In that order?" Naruto asked.

"What'd you mean 'in that order'?"

"Well, you're brother was an ANBU captain at your age. Wouldn't it be smarter to revive your clan first with a strong wife and then go kill him? That way, should you fail, your clan will survive and you'll have reinforcements?" Sasuke looked at him in stunned silence. Soifon cleared her throat.

"My name is Soifon," she said impatiently. "I have no hobbies. My likes are my teacher Yuruichi, and training. My dislikes are idiots who enjoy fighting way to much and fat people. My dream is to see my teacher come back to the throne from which she was pushed from."

They all stared at her.

"Well," said Kakashi as he stood up and stretched out his arms. "Meet me at training ground forty-seven tomorrow at eight. Oh, and don't eat breakfast." the he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. He found a man in there with a knife in his hand. Naruto sighed. "Die Kyuubi filth!" he yelled. He ran at Naruto.

_Slish!_

Naruto pulled the sword out of the man's stomach and flicked the blood off of the metal. He jumped onto his bed and pulled out the scroll that had come with Senbonzakura.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your father. My name is Minato Namikaze, and you are my first born son. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and I, are both watching over you as you read the Forbidden scroll. We are in a place called Soul Society, where the dead go. But down to the point._

_The sword I sent you is called Senbonzakura. I think you can activate Senbonzakura, even though I couldn't. This sword is very special because the captain of the Sixth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Byakuya Kuchiki is teh previos owner. He fell during a great war that ravaged Soul Society and sent Senbonzakura to me with a scroll similar to this._

_Senbonzakura has a special ability that allows it to change form into one thousand small blades that catch any light and look like cherry blossoms. This is called its Shikia. Senbonzakura will instruct you on how to reach this soon. After Shikia, there is a form called Bankai, the most powerful form of a Zanpakutou. A Zanpakutou is the official name for one of the swords you now wield._

_Senbonzakura has a Bankai like no other. At one point before my death, Senbonzakura activated its Shikai for me when I had three thousand Shadow Clones battling with me. Every single one of the Senbonzakura my clones had also activated Shikai. I talked to Senbonzakura after the battle and he said that that wasn't even an eight of the amount of power his Bankai has._

_At the bottom of the scroll is a storage seal is a storage seal containing several scrolls on Shikai and Bankai. I've asked my friend Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the Twelfth Squad, Yuruichi, former captain of the Second Squad, and Soifon, current captain of the Second squad, to come to Konoha and train you. Urahara will help you reach Shikai, Yuroichi Bankai, and Soifon will teach you in sword fighting, Kido, and Taijutsu._

_We both will always love you Naruto. And by now, you probably know that I sealed Kyuubi into you. I had no way to defeat the beast, and you were the only child I could use that would survive. The village has scorned you instead of acknowledging how much of a hero you are to them. But I have no doubts you'll prove them wrong._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Naruto wiped the single tear off of his cheek. He unrolled the scroll to the seals and wiped his blood on them. Four scrolls came out of the first one. Out of the second one came a large scroll that said '_Uzumaki Clan Scroll_' and from the final seal came an equally large scroll with the words '_Namikaze Clan Scroll_' and two smaller scrolls that said '_Flying Thunder God Technique_' and '_Rasengan_'. He sealed all of them but a scroll that said '_Gaining Shikai_' back up and put the scroll away.

Looking up at the ceiling, he said "Mom, Dad, thank you so much." then he unrolled the scroll he kept and started to read.

(Two Hours Later)

Naruto put the finished scroll back in the seal. He stood up, stretched his muscles and an out of the village as fast as he could. About ten minutes outside the village, the three people he was looking for landed on the dirt road in front of him. "I read the scroll. And I want you to teach me Shikai."

Soifon snorted. "It takes a maximum of three days for Urahara's Shikai training to work. We have to meet Kakashi tomorrow. You think you can get your Shikai by then? And there's no way of know if the weapons any good."

"I activated Shikai once before and the sword's name is Senbonzakura. Besides, I can get Shikai quickly and easily. I have to if I'm gonna be Hokage." they all looked at each other. Yuruichi nodded and disappeared. Someone chopped the back of Naruto's neck and he hit the ground.

(Thirty Minutes later)

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He was in some kind of rocky terrain. "Where am I?"

"You're under a candy shop of course." Naruto rolled backwards onto his feet and pulled out his sword. Kisuke waved his hands in front of his face. "Just relax. This is my secret training ground."

"Am I gonna learn Shikai or what?" Urahara smiled and tapped the ground with his cane. A giant hole opened under Naruto and he plummeted to the ground. Soifon jumped in after him with a smile. She punched him in the rib cage and a chain appeared on his chest.

From the top of the hole, Urahara said "When your chain is destroyed, if you haven't unlocked Shikai then we destroy you." then small gay mouths appeared on the end of the chain. As soon as they started eating the chain, they turned red and their eyes slitted. They started eating three times faster, and Naruto blacked out.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto sprang up from the sewer water. Right in front of him was a giant gate with what looked like a sleeping fox the size of the Hokage tower. Hundreds of roots from a Cherry Blossom tree wrapped around the metal and a tree the size of the gate stood on front of Naruto.

"_**Naruto, I wondered when you would get here**__._" a man swung down from a tree branch and landed next to Naruto. He wore the same outfit as Siofon, only the jacket had a six on the back. His hair was long and black and he had a white hair clip segmented in three pieces.

"Are you Senbonzakura?" the man nodded.

"_**This isn't my true form. I'll reveal that to you when you get Shikai. Right now, I'm in the form of Byakuya Kuchiki, my previous owner. I'm here to administer the test that will let you activate my Shikai. But we have to hurry, because Kyuubi made the demons eating your chain accelerate their speed by three.**_"

"What'd I have to do to win?" he pointed at the tree.

"_**Get to the top of the tree and grab my sealed form.**_" he raided his hands and the sword on Naruto's back flew into his hand. He jumped all the way to the top in one move. "_**BEGIN Naruto!**__" _he yelled down.

Naruto jumped onto the first branch and jumped for the next. However, it moved and slammed into him, sending him to the ground. Naruto jumped back up to the first branch and considered this new information. He jumped up to the second branch and curled into a ball.

The branch sent him up into the air and slammed him against another branch that didn't move. He grabbed onto one of the vines and it wrapped around him. He pulled a kunai out of his pocket and slashed the vine. He started to climb up the vine to the next level of the tree. A set of spikes exploded from the bark. Naruto danced through exploding spikes and grabbed onto one that took him up to the next level.

He repeated the steps for several hours till he could see the sword. He started for it when the branches formed into a a dragon and rushed him. He ducked under the dragon and jumped for the blade. However, the dragon snapped his foot in its mouth and tossed Naruto out of the tree. A giant spike of wood shot through the air and pierced Naruto through the heart. The dragon roared as Naruto fell.

Senbonzakura appeared on top of the dragon's head. "_**To bad, he had potential.**_" he looked on as Naruto's body hit the ground.

_Pop!_

Senbonzakura turned to look at the sword. The real Naruto grabbed the sword and pulled it out. The blade exploded into pink cherry blossoms. "I win."

(Real World)

Yuruichi drew a sword and prepared to kill Naruto. Soifon had gone to the training field at eight, so Kakashi would be there in twenty minutes. The chain disappeared and Naruto shot into the air in a red blur. She jumped out of the pit and waited for the smoke to clear.

Naruto had a strange mask in the shape of a black fox with ruby red eyes. Nine tails of hollow material flowed behind him. Then Senbonzakura exploded into it Shikai form and the hollow material disappeared. Yuroichi and Kisuke smiled as Naruto disappeared, running to the training field.

(Training Field)

Kakashi held up a timer. "If Naruto isn't here in ten seconds, you all fail." he clock ticked down to one second. Then suddenly, a shuriken whizzed through it and pinned it to a tree. Naruto jumped down from a tree.

"Shall we begin?"


	3. CRank

**Burning Cherry Blossoms**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

--

**Chapter Two: C-Rank Mission**

Kakashi held up two golden bells on a red string. He put them around his belt and pulled out an orange book. "Get the bells from me before the timer goes off. Whoever doesn't get one gets goes back to the Academy."

"He's a Jounin. One-on-one he'll kick our asses. Attack together as one unit." Siooon and Naruto drew their swords and Sasuke started making hand signs. He made a tiger sign and put a perfect O to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" a giant boulder of flames roared forward towards a surprised Kakashi. Naruto and Soifon rushed forward on either side with their swords. Kakashi jumped into the air and flipped to the side of Soifon and Naruto. He pulled kunai out and tossed them at Soifon, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Sasuke made new hand signs and jumped up into the air, right as Naruto launched Soifon into the airs. Naruto cupped his hands as Sasuke put his feet in them. He pushed Sasuke upward into Soifon's hands. Once Soifon tossed him up into the air, he put another O to his fingers and shouted "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Twenty small balls of fire rained down on Kakashi, who flipped backwards and danced around the explosions. Soifon threw her jacket away and rushed in to attack Kakashi. Her sword was held in a reverse grip and swinging dangerously close to Kakashi's face. Soifon sliced a piece of his hair off and he kicked her away.

Naruto sent five clones in with swords to occupy Kakashi while he activated his Shikai. He held the sword vertically in front of his face, with the blade turned so that it looked like it wasn't there. Then he turned it so it covered part of his eyes and his nose. The fourteen clones by his side did the same and they yelled in tandem "_Scatter, Senbonzakura_."

The weapons melted into the small blades which rushed Kakashi. Kakashi dove under ground and appeared in front of Naruto, kicking the sword handle from his hand. He hurled kunai into the clones, making them disappear. The petals disappeared if they were created by clones and the real ones returned to the sword handle.

Soifon came behind Kakashi and slid underneath his guard, kicking his chin and sending him into the air. She appeared in the air and did a front flip, ax kicking him back to the ground. Kakashi landed on the ground right as Naruto pressed his sword to Kakashi's throat. "So, are you going to take the bells?"

"No, Sasuke and Soifon can have them. I've already failed twice. Now that I have the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I can pass easily. I'll be fine." Soifon appeared behind Kakashi, placing her sword at his throat.

"I'm not staying if blondie isn't. He may be annoying, but he's got potential." Sasuke appeared with two kunai, one placed on Kakashi's heart, the other on his right eye.

"Naruto's my friend. Either he's on my team, or I'm not on a team." Kakashi eye smiled at them and disappeared, leaving them confused.

"Well, in that case," he said, standing on one of the stumps and pulling out his book, "you all pass. Congratulations. Report here tomorrow for missions."

(One Week Later)

Naruto, Soifon, and Sasuke jumped through the trees of Konoha's forest. They chased after a black blur about the size of a cat. It jumped into a clearing, right into the arms of Soifon. She hit a pressure point on Tora's neck and she started to purr. Naruto pulled the microphone of his head set to his mouth. "Kakashi, we've caught Tora. Tell the Fire Lord's wife we'll be there momentarily."

"Copy that." Naruto tilted his head towards the Kage tower and the started jumping through the trees.

All week, they had done nothing but D-rank missions. Picking weeds, baby-sitting, cleaning up a river, walking dogs and catching Tora the cat. It was getting very tiring.

However, Naruto had also been going to the new candy store that had opened up in Konoha, which was owned by one Kisuke Urahara, everyday. He'd found out Yuruichi and Soifon's squad specialized in stealth and Taijutsu. Between the two of them, his Taijutsu had rocketed to high Genin- low Chuunin level. He was also learning how to use the spiritual side of Chakra to make something Urahara called Kido.

They reached the tower and gave the cat to its owner, who proceeded to crush it in a bear hug. The Hokage started shuffling through D-rank scrolls as soon as she had left the room.

"Let's see, you can baby-sit, buy groceries, clean the river, clean a house, paint a fence…"

"TORA!"

"Or catch Tora."

"I mean no disrespect Lord Hokage," said Soifon. "But I do believe we are ready for a higher rank mission. We've done ten times as many missions as the other Genin, we've proven as a team we could kill a low-Jounin level ninja, and we're tired of D-ranks." Iruka stood up to protest.

"I agree with you." said the Hokage. "According to your survival test scores, you could have killed Kakashi just by surprising him with your sword level. I have one here that's a good fit. AN elderly man needs an escort and body guard on his trip to the Land of Waves while he finishes a bridge that will take the country out of poverty."

He threw them a blue scroll with a green _C_ on it with the mission details. "Mr. Tazuna, please come inside." he yelled. An elderly man in tattered clothing with a sake bottle in his hand came in and hiccupped.

"These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me? That blonde one and the girl look like they can barely hold those swords, let alone cut with them." Naruto put a hand on Soifon's shoulder.

"Do you want to cut off his balls while I slit his throat and shove that sake bottle down it, or what?"

"I'll cut his balls off and shove that bottle up his ass. You pull one of his eyeballs out and make him eat it." they drew their sword and started to advance on Tazuna. Kakashi put a hand around both of their waists and picked them up, making them kick and scream.

"Sorry about that. They get pissed off easily. We'll meet you at the village gate in twenty minutes." Tazuna gulped, nodded, and left.

"Sasuke, I missed you!" someone yelled. Sasuke's face lit up in a smile as a girl with purple hair in a white jacket and blue pants flew into his arms.

"Hinata, guess what? We got our first C-rank mission!"

"That's great Sasuke! How long will you be away?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"About a month." the Jounin said. Hinata started to pout, making Sasuke laugh. He kissed her and her face lit up.

Naruto noticed Soifon looking at them longingly. "Something wrong Soifon?" she turned and noticed him noticing her.

"Oh nothing. I just always wanted a relationship like that." she stared off into space. "I always dreamed of a boy bringing me flowers and chocolate and us dancing in the light of the full moon." Naruto rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he noted to buy flowers and chocolate. Soifon was at times annoying, but she was starting to mellow out. Not to mention she had a smoking hot body.

"Okay Team Seven, go pack your bags and we'll be off."

Soifon and Naruto jumped out of the tower and onto a roof. Together they ran towards Urahara's shop.

"Welcome to Soul Candy Store! How may I help you?" said one of the three new people Urahara had brought in, Ururu. "Oh, hello you two."

"Hi Ururu. Is Kisuke here?"

"I'll go get him." she went into the back and a moment later Urahara appeared.

"What'd you need?"

"We're going on a C-rank mission for a month." said Soifon. "I need that book of Kidos and some Soul Candy, incase i run into any hollows. And ask Yuroichi for a change of clothes." Urahara disappeared. When he came back, he threw Soifon a scroll and a blue rectangle with a rabbit head on top of it.

"The scroll has the book and the twenty variations of Yuruichi's outfit. Oh, and your teacher wishes to speak to you." she thanked him and walked into the back of the shop.

"Urahara, I need a favor." Urahara walked over to Naruto.

"Ask and it shall be done."

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Naruto and Soifon arrived at the gate with Sasuke right behind them. They stared at Kakashi, who had somehow managed to be on time.

"What, is something on my face?" they sweat dropped.

"Let's just go already." said Tazuna. The huge gates of the village swung open and they stepped out, prepared for adventure.


	4. Enter Zabuza Momochi

**Burning Cherry Blossoms**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

--

**Chapter Three: Enter Zabuza Momochi**

The group slowly traveled down the road. Naruto had Senbonzakura's Shikai floating around the forest incase someone attacked them. Five clones were stationed on both sides of the woods as well. Sasuke was repeating the hand signs for Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, incase he needed it, and Soifon had a hand on her jacket, ready to remove it.

A few hours in, they passed by a puddle on the ground. Naruto stepped in it to wash his feet off and dipped a dirty kunai in it as well. Once he was finished, he ran to catch up to the ground. From the puddle rose to men with slashed head bands. They each had a gauntlet on their arms, one had his on the left while his brother had his on the right arm.

They rushed forward, showing a barbed chain connecting their gauntlets. They wrapped the chain around Kakashi, surprising the group, and pulled on the chain. Kakashi exploded into debree. Naruto pointed at one of the brothers and the petals flew forward. He swiped at them with his gauntlet but that did nothing. Naruto moved his fingers in a complex pattern and spears formed.

"Burn in hell." the spears pierced him in eight directions. Then a final spear flew down the center of his head. Naruto held the handle up and Senbonzakura was resealed.

The other brother had to dodge a blast of fire from Sasuke. Soifon used this as a cover and rushed in, her jacket floating in the air. She shot through the air, some kind of black and gold stinger on her hand, and tapped the man on the chest, the forehead, and the arms. Everywhere she touched, black butterflies appeared. She stabbed the black butterfly on his chest and it turned gold.

The man screamed and fell dead. The stinger turned back into Soifon's sword, which she sheathed. She grabbed her jacket as Kakashi came out.

"You know you didn't have to kill them." they all just shrugged as Tazuna rocked back and forth on the ground, muttering gibberish. Kakashi picked him up by the collar. "Explain, now."

"My country has been taken over by an evil man named Gato. He bought all the ships and ports. Now every ones starving. My bridge will bring my country back from poverty and he wants to stop me." he said, all in one breath. Kakashi dropped him and turned to the Genin.

"Well, this is now a high A-rank or low S-rank mission. Do we continue, or go back to Konoha and get reinforcements?"

"We go on." Naruto said. "We took this mission, and no matter the rank, we continue with it. But from this point, we run." Sasuke and Soifon agreed with Naruto. Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and put him on his back. Then he started to run.

(Five Minutes Later)

Naruto suddenly stopped running, forcing them all to stop. Kakashi put Tazuna down and Naruto drew a shuriken. He tossed it into the bushes. A white rabbit jumped into the air and ran away. But now everyone was on edge. Soifon and Naruto started to draw their swords when a whirling sound reached their ears.

"Everybody down, now!" they hit the floor as a giant zanbato buried itself into the wood of a large tree. A man with gray and blue striped pants and no shirt appeared on the sword.

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. I always wondered what it would be like to fight you."

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the Hidden Mist. You're a very high rated criminal in the bingo book." said Kakashi. Zabuza laughed, but then he heard the sound of swords being drawn. He looked at Naruto and Soifon. Senbonzakura melted as Naruto whispered the release command and Soifon's stinger re-appeared.

"Are those… what I think they are?" he whispered. "Where did you brats get Zanpakutou?" Soifon's eyes grew wide in horror.

"You, you're one of the seven that stole Zanpakutou from Soul Society!" Soifon yelled.

"And you are, little girl?" Soifon started to glow with a soft blue light.

"I am Soifon, captain of the Second Squad and leader of the Stealth Squad but you may call me Death." she burst forward but Zabuza disappeared right as the stinger pierced the tree. He reappeared on the water.

"So you want to play, do you captain? Fine then." he held the sword high over his head. "Then let's fight little girl." a spiral of dark green energy swirled around the sword. Soifon started to rise into the air as lightning crashed around them. A dark mist floated in and made visibility limited. Soifon flew into the mist.

Several explosions of light started to show through the fog. Each time, a silhouette of Soifon striking Zabuza's sword was revealed. Kakashi started to make a set of hand seals as clones of Naruto guarded Tazuna.

"Wind Style: Heavenly Gust." Kakashi exhaled and a green wind started to expand around him. The mist started to evaporate as the green wind started to expand around them. Soon they could follow Soifon and Zabuza's fight. Soifon did a roll into the air above Zabuza and grabbed the wrist of her right hand with her left. Energy startle to crackle around her palm.

"White Lightning!" she yelled. A burst of lightning slammed into the water and zapped Zabuza, who jumped into the air quickly and waved his sword across the air. A wave of water exploded towards Soifon. She dropped to some kind of invisible platform beneath her and jumped towards him. Her stinger hit his arm but he grabbed her and threw her as far away as possible. She skidded to a stop next to Naruto.

"Wait, let me fight him Soifon. You're getting tired." said Kakashi. He pulled up his head band to reveal a red eye with three spinning tomoe. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi dashed across the water to a surprised Zabuza and did a round house kick. Zabuza took the hit and turned into water.

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and stabbed him through the gut. He flung the body across the air to a tree, where he appeared. He swung his sword down and cut through Kakashi again. However, Kakashi turned to water and splashed against the forest floor.

Kakashi placed both feet on top of Zabuza's back and pushed him down into the water. Zabuza skid across the blue to a stop. He jumped back quickly as a ball of lightning flew from Kakashi's hand.

"Not bad Kakashi. Your reputation precedes you. But I was having more fun with the brat." Kakashi smiled and started making hand signs. Zabuza was doing the exact same hand signs in time with Kakashi.

"Water Style," they yelled together. "Water Dragon Jutsu." two huge reptilian beasts flowed into the air and attacked each other. They exploded into water and momentarily blocked Kakashi and Zabuza from view.

When they could be seen again. Kakashi had pulled a dagger out of some hidden pocket. A white chakra flowed around it. The dagger was pushing Zabuza steadily backwards to the point that he was almost past the shoreline.

"My students aren't the only ones with Zanpakutou. This is my family sword. It's been in its Shikai form for over a hundred years as it was passed from family member to family member." Kakashi kicked Zabuza's feet out from under him but the ex-Mist ninja landed on his feet with his sword in a reverse grip and swung the weapon towards Kakashi, who jumped onto the blade and used it as a spring board.

Zabuza stood up and brought the sword so far back it was behind him. Kakashi's eyes grew wide and he crossed his arms and the dagger in front of his face. Zabuza brought his sword from behind him and slammed it into the ground again, yelling "Howl to the blood moon, Kubikiri Houcho!" a long fissure ran into the water, which started to boil a strange green color.

Suddenly the water exploded and a giant wolf the size of a house came running towards Kakashi. Soifon appeared above the thing's back and stab it there twice. It exploded into golden water and fell back to the pond. Naruto, Sasuke, Soifon, and Kakashi, three of them with Shikai activated, surrounded Zabuza, who was lying against a tree.

"Can you…see the future?" he asked them.

"Yes, we can." said Soifon.

"And your future…" started Kakashi.

"Is_ death!_" hissed Naruto. Senbonzakura started to flow forward but two long needles flew into Zabuza's neck.

"I'm sorry to stop your kill, but I've been looking for this man for a long time." they all turned to the speaker. A ninja dressed in a battle kimono and a mask with the Mist symbol on it dropped down next to Zabuza.

"Its okay everyone." said Kakashi. "It's just a hunter-nin here to get Zabuza's body." the hunter-nin bowed and disappeared with Zabuza's body and sword.

"Well, that was…fun." said Soifon. She and Kakashi smiled at each other. Naruto instantly knew something was wrong. He made a clone and get in front of Soifon while the clone stepped in front of Kakashi. They fell into the open arms of the Narutos and blacked out.


	5. Tree Climbing

**Burning Cherry Blossoms**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

--

**Chapter Four: Tree Climbing**

Naruto and Sasuke shot through the trees. Hundreds of Shadow Clones followed them. The clones held Kakashi and Siofon as fell as Tazuna and they were making quick time. Tazuna guided them to a two story house where a young woman opened the door.

"Oh dear, you must be the ninja my father asked for. Oh my, what happened to these people?" they dragged in Siofon and Kakashi. The clones put them on cots the woman laid out and placed cold rags on their heads.

"I'm sorry we had to come to your house with wounded." Naruto said, kneeling next to Soifon.

"It's okay. You brought my father back alive after all." she said, giving him some food. "By the way, I'm Tsunami." Naruto smiled at her and grabbed Soifon's hand. Tsunami smiled and walked away from him.

Naruto stayed by Soifon's side the entire sixteen hours she was asleep. He replaced the wash clothe on her forehead every two hours. He didn't even notice when Kakashi woke up. He held her hand the entire time and made sure she was okay. The food Tsunami had given him lay untouched.

When she woke up, she saw Naruto sleeping with his hands wrapped around hers. She pulled the wash clothe off of her head and just lied there for the next four hours until Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

"Soifon, are you feeling okay?" he asked in a drowsy voice.

"I'd be better if you weren't so close to me. When was the last time you took a shower?" Naruto smiled at her sadly and stood up. He walked towards the door slowly. When he reached it, he turned to her and smiled sadly.

Tsunami came in after he left the room. She handed Soifon her scroll and she unsealed a purple jacket version of Yuruichi's outfit. As she slipped it on, Tsunami began to talk.

"That boy, Naruto, he's very kind." Soifon grunted and started to change. "Did you know he stayed by your side the entire sixteen hours you were knocked out? He really cares for you young lady. You are quite lucky." Soifon closed her eyes and turned slowly towards Tsunami.

"He held my hand for sixteen hours straight, didn't once leave my side?"

"Not once. Like I said, he really cares for you." she turned and left the room, leaving Soifon to think things through.

(With Naruto)

Naruto slowly walked down the stairs to the living room. He sat down quietly on the couch, scaring Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged slowly.

"Nothing, just love problems." the two older men looked at each other. They nodded to each other.

"Something wrong with Soifon?"

"No, just I'm no good enough for her."

"Hey, kid," said Tazuna. "Something you need to know about women. When you start acting like this to a girl, it means you love her. But sometimes, the girl doesn't return the feeling."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Kakashi looked at Tazuna with narrowed eye.

"Naruto, listen, I know you care about Soifon-"

"Care about her? Kakashi-sensei, I would go find Zabuza and jam that over sized sword through my face if it would only make her happy! She's everything to me and I'm nothing to her."

Up on the stairs, Soifon stopped right before they could see her in the shadows.

"Naruto, you really care about her?"

"Enough to give up my life and soul." Soifon waited for a minute of silence to past. Then she walked down the stairs.

"Naruto, could I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, I could take a little more pain." they walked outside the house to the tree line.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something serious." Naruto sighed and rolled his wrist to continue. "Naruto, do you love me?"

Naruto stared at her with a dead look in his eyes. "What does it matter? If I do you don't return the favor and if I don't then things get awkward." Soifon closed her eyes.

"Naruto, answer the question." Naruto turned away to go back inside but Soifon grabbed her. "Answer me now Naruto or else."

"You want to know? Fine, I do love you, or I did any ways."

Soifon stared at him in surprise. "You _use_ to love me?"

"Just forget it Soifon. It doesn't matter any ways now." he started to walk away. Soifon grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto, come back to your senses." she put a hand on the back of his head. "Quit acting like some kind of depressed idiot and kiss me." she pulled him forward and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

He quickly clamed down though. '_I'm…kissing Soifon? HOLY CRAP I'M KISSING SOIFON!'_ his hand moved to Soifon's back. Together they held each other in the embrace until they needed air.

"That was amazing." was all Soifon could get out. Naruto smiled at her, still in a state of shock. Suddenly, a ripple snapped them out of their stupor. A hole ripped open the air. A scroll came hurtling through a black tunnel. Naruto caught the scroll.

"Oh, this is from Urahara."

"How can you tell?"

"It says _'from Urahara_' on it." Soifon raised an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed her arm and ran into the woods. He led her to a lake where he unrolled the seal and wiped his blood on it.

A picnic blanket and a basket full of food appeared. Naruto set the picnic on the shore and pulled several candles from the basket. He lit them and placed them on the ground.

Then he unsealed a stereo and put a C.D. in it. Soft music started to play as Naruto pulled out a bouquet of blue roses. Soifon gasped and took the roses. Naruto smiled and unsealed a dark blue dressed. He handed it to Soifon and covered his eyes.

When he uncovered them, she spun in the dress. Naruto whistled. "You look amazing Soifon."

"Thank you Naruto." she laughed. Naruto put his hands on her waist as the music changed. The full moon came out from behind the clouds as they danced on the shore line.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

When Soifon and Naruto came back, they were both smiling and holding hands. Kakashi cleared his throat as they started to head up the stairs.

"We need to have a team meeting." Soifon and Naruto turned around and moved to the couch. Kakashi put down his chopsticks and cleared his throat.

Naruto got impatient and asked "Zabuza's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he shrugged.

"I remember four lessons Iruka-sensei taught that caught my attention. One was Seals, another creating your own jutsu, the Hunter-nin corps was another and the final was the Fourth Hokage. But you would know all about him, right Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi and Naruto met eyes and a message was sent between them. _I know the truth._

Soifon looked back and forth between Naruto and Kakashi. "What's Naruto talking about Kakashi?"

"The fourth was my sensei. Naturally I knew a lot about him." Soifon nodded and leaned in closer to Naruto.

"Then he knows how crappy your dad's jokes are." she muttered.

"Like I was saying," said Naruto. "Hunter-nin are suppose to destroy the body on sight so no evidence is left behind."

"But that hunter-nin took the body away." Sasuke said in astonishment.

Kakashi nodded and pointed to the place where the needles went into Zabuza's throat. "A hunter-nin rarely uses senbon. The only reason they would is if they want to bring the ninja back to the village for interrogation. Hunter-nin have an extensive knowledge of the human body. When the needles went into Zabuza's throat, they gave him the _appearance_ of death."

"In other words," Naruto said. "This isn't over."

"Not by a long shot. Because of this, tomorrow I will start giving you special training. But until then, we need to learn as much as we can about the battle skills of our teammates. Soifon, you go first."

"Okay. I'm a stealth and close range fighter. I can use a sword to great degree as well. My zanpakutou is called Suzumebachi. It creates butterfly shaped crests called a hornets crest that when stabbed twice will instantly kill the person it was placed on. I can also theoretically neutralize any poison with my own."

"I also can use an attack style called Shunko which combines the spiritual part of chakra and Taijutsu." Kakashi wrote all the information down on a pad and motioned for Naruto to go.

They all listed their skills and started to plan strategies for the battle to come.

(Next Day In the Woods)

Kakashi limped into the thicket of trees with his Genin right behind him. "Okay you guys, here's the deal. As a Jounin, Zabuza has great chakra control. It's the way he's able to lift that giant ass sword so easily. So I'm going to start teaching you chakra control exercises."

He walked over to a tree and placed one of his crutches on it. He started to climb up the tree trunk until he hung upside down from a branch. He threw three kunai into the ground at their feet.

"The trick is to focus your chakra to your feet. Too little you'll slip off, too much the tree will explode beneath you." he walked back down the trunk as the three Genin picked up the kunai. They all closed their eyes and focused their chakra. Naruto was the first to move. He dashed up the wood ten feet before slashing the bark and falling back down.

Sasuke followed him up and got the same height. Soifon was the last to move. She ran past Sasuke and Naruto and shot all the way up the tree to the top and ran back down.

"Thanks to my Shunko training I have perfect control of the spiritual half of my chakra. Mastering the physical half is no problem." she said as she walked away.

Naruto and Sasuke stared in surprise as she simply walked through the woods to the house.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Zabuza was lying in bed, still healing, when Gato walked in. "You idiot! How could you lose to a bunch of brats?!"

Haku stood up as Gato stomped his feet like a child. "I should just kill you and get someone stronger." he reached for Zabuza's face but Haku grabbed his arm and pulled quickly.

_Snap!_

Gato screamed as his arm broke. The two body guards behind Gato reached for their swords but Haku already held them at their necks.

"Leave this place, before I kill you all." ice crept down the blades at amazing speeds. Haku dropped the weapons and they shattered. The men hurried out of the house as Haku reached for the sword handle by her waist.

"Haku, that was idiotic." said Zabuza. Haku rolled her eyes and threw him a set of pills. He swallowed them and passed out.

Haku let her hair down, put on a normal kimono, and grabbed a basket to go pick some herbs.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. '_I must have fallen asleep after training last night._'

He slowly used his elbows to push himself up and sat there, looking over all the flowers. He started to stand up when he heard a crunch. He jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. A girl walked into the clearing.

She started picking herbs. Naruto jumped to the ground, scaring her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." the girl smiled.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Haku." she picked some more herbs.

"Do you need any help Haku?"

"Sure. It usually takes about an hour for me to pick them by myself." Naruto crossed his fingers and thirty clones appeared.

"Well, show me what you need to find."

(Five Minutes Later)

The clones disappeared as Haku put her basket on a branch. She and Naruto sat on the ground.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here? I mean, this is a pretty far away from the village."

"This is the only place certain herbs I need are. And I have to heal my father after all."

"Oh, I see. And is Zabuza recovering well from our fight?" Haku stiffened. She jumped back and pulled a set of senbon from her sleeves.

"How did you know I was talking about Zabuza?"

"I wasn't certain, but you sounded so much like the hunter-nin who took Zabuza's body away." Naruto picked up the basket and brought it to her. "You haven't attacked me so I don't need to fight you. Just make sure Zabuza's ready for the coming fight."

He turned away as Haku put the senbon away. They both turned away, with a new friend and a new dread of the coming battle.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Everyone sat at the table. The ninja were talking about strategy when suddenly the little boy, Inari, stood up and yelled "Why do you fight? Gato will always win!" and ran to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" said Naruto, eating some more food.

"It's a long story," replied Tazuna, "but you might as well hear it, seeing as you have to put up with his bad mood. There was once a fisherman by the name of Kaiza, who came to the Land of Waves in his travels. He saved Inari from a bunch of bullies and eventually, became a father figure to him. He even helped save the city from a major flood, and after that, he became a hero. He brought hope to the people and united them as one, but Gato and his men saw him as a threat. So what did they do? They accused him of being a terrorist and publicly executed him."

A collective gasp could be heard around the room.

"Yeah, it was a very sad day for our village. Especially for Inari. His father had died when he was only a baby, so when Kaiza came into his life, he was so happy. Kaiza taught Inari what it was to be a man, and to fight for what was right. But when he died, Inari changed. He turned from the once happy-go-lucky boy he used to be, to the sad and hopeless boy you now see today."

An awkward silence filled the room, until Naruto pushed back his seat and walked away. They watched him make his way down the hall before knocking on Inari's door.

"Go away!" came his muffled shout.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot. Reaching his hand up, he knocked again.

"I said go away!" shouted Inari, ripping the door open. He glared at Naruto, who only glared back.

"You're a coward," said Naruto icily. "Kaiza would be ashamed of you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't even live here! My father would be proud of me! I'm alive and I follow the rules. I don't cause trouble for Gato and his men, and most of all; I don't get into things I can't handle! Unlike you, who shows up not knowing a thing and expects to win in a fight against Gato! You'll just end up dead!"

Before he could say another word, or before anyone could stop Naruto, the blonde backhanded the young boy across the face. "At least I fight for what I know is right! At least I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves! At least I do something! Unlike you, who sits around all day crying like a baby, thinking you're the only person in the world who has to suffer!"

Inari stared at him, rubbing his cheek with tears in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, looking much like a fish without water. He tried to say something, his words coming out as incoherent stuttering.

"Cry baby," Naruto scoffed harshly, turning around and walking away. He passed by the dining table, sending an apologetic look towards Tazuna and Tsunami before he walked out the door and into the night.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Naruto walked into the house the next morning. He had a huge leather bound book under his arm which he sealed into a scroll. He put the scroll back in Soifon's room and grabbed a new set of clothes. He took a shower and walked out, feeling completely refreshed.

He smoothed out the clothes Urahara had given him. He was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves with a golden outline of a cherry blossom tree on it. A white jacket similar to the one Soifon wore hung on his back only the kanji on the back of hers had a two and his had a six, thought when he asked Urahara, he just laughed. He wore a pair of black cameo pants with his sword strapped to his back.

Someone whistled behind him. He turned on his heel and almost drew his sword. He rolled his eyes and turned away to go down stairs while Soifon laughed.

"You look good Naruto." she said.

"Sure I do."

"You do. Where'd you get that jacket though?"

He sat down on the couch and bit into an apple. "It came with the clothes. Urahara sealed them in a scroll for me before I left. I'm not a big fan of it though."

"That jacket belongs to former Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Senbonzakura's last owner." the apple dropped to the floor.

Naruto remembered the man Senbonzakura had taken the form of in his head. He stood up and went to his room. Jumping onto his bed, he fell asleep for a few hours.

When he went down, he found everyone eating dinner.

"Sorry I slept so long. I need all my energy for the fight with Zabuza."

"No problem Naruto. We were just discussing the possibility of using clones to locate and storm Gato's base."

"I could see that happening, only, I think that maybe we could finish the bridge first." he said while he ate. He started to talk again when Inari stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"What's wrong with you people?! No matter what you do you can't beat Gato! He'll just kill you all in the end!"

Naruto put his chop sticks down and sighed. Standing up slowly, he chanted "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Binding, Kido Number 61, Six Rod Light Restraint." six rectangles of yellow light slammed into Inari's mid-section.

"Naruto, when did you learn that?" asked Soifon.

"Last night, in the woods. Now," he turned back to Inari. "quit acting like a spoiled brat. You don't know how lucky you are. You had a father, a mother, a grandfather, and you always had food and warmth. I lived on the streets, alone, with no parents. I've gone through things you wouldn't be able to imagine. You disgrace Kaiza's memory by acting this way."

He walked out of the room and the Kido wore off. Inari hit the floor, gasping.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

The next day, Sasuke and Soifon found Naruto standing in front of a giant tree, the tallest one in the forest. He placed a foot on the trunk and started walking. Soifon started to follow, but Sasuke put his arm in front of her, making her stop.

"It's okay; _he's_ going to be okay." Naruto slowly climbed to the top of the tree and perched on the tip of the tree. Sasuke and Soifon appeared on the branches on either side of him.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Soifon asked.

"No, everything is definantly not alright." he held up a black scroll. "I just got this from a man named Sosuke Aizen. He's kidnapped my mother and father."

--

A/N: I need the help of the readers. In two or three chapters I'm going to reveal the true form of Senbonzakura. I need to know if you want Senbonzakura to be guy, a girl, or just a being, with no obvious sex. Go to the poll on my profile.


	6. Primal Rage

**Burning Cherry Blossoms**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

--

**Chapter Five: Primal Rage**

Soifon ripped the scroll out of Naruto's hand and opened it up to see the message.

"_Dear new wielder of Senbonzakura,_

_My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the ruler of the hollows and a former captain of Soul Society. I noticed your power when you gained your Shikai. I want you in my personal army._

_To make sure you have no choice but to say yes, I've kidnapped the souls of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki._

_Seventeen days after I send you this scroll, I will send an ambassador to take you to my kingdom. At that time, you will either come with me, or you will be killed._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sosuke Aizen."_

She closed the scroll as Naruto jumped down. He landed so hard, his feet cracked the ground open.

"I have to find some way to save them. I've never met my parents before and I won't lose them twice." he turned towards Soifon. "I want you to fight with me every day till I can beat you."

"Naruto, that's a little extreme don't you think?"

"I HAVE TO SAVE MY PARENTS!" he yelled at her. "I'm going to train my Kido." he said, marching into the woods.

Naruto ran through the woods until he came to the clearing where he met Haku. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hakudo Number Sixty-six, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

A giant orb of blue fire exploded out of his palm, followed by a second. They swirled together into a drill of energy that exploded against the trunk of a tree.

"Hakudo Number Ninety-nine, Black Coffin!" a black energy swirled around the charred trunk of the tree and formed into a black rectangular prism. Several spears of energy plunged into the prism. The coffin disappeared to show hundreds of holes in the bark.

Naruto spent the next few hours firing Kido into the surrounding area. By the time he was done, the only thing left was a giant crater full of ash and burnt tree trunks.

(Next Morning)

Naruto floated into the house on a cloud of pink cherry blossoms. Kakashi caught him as he fell to the ground. Senbonzakura reformed and slid itself into its sheath.

"Sasuke, help me put Naruto upstairs. When he wakes up he'll come to the bridge." they put him on the cot in his room. Then they left, heading towards the bridge.

They talked with each other excitedly, since the bridge would be finished today. Soifon said she wanted to learn some new techniques from Yoruichi, Sasuke was going to study some new Fire Style jutsu, and Kakashi was gonna buy the new 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"Hey, where did this mist come from?" Tazuna asked them right before they reached the end of the bridge.

That was their only warning.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Gato's body guards walked up to Tazuna's house with their new swords drawn. The larger one kicked the door down. Tsunami screamed.

"Is she the one we're looking for?" the one who kicked the door down, the one with no shirt, asked.

"Yeah, she's Tazuna's daughter." the one in the coat said. They gagged her quickly and tied her up.

On the stairs, Inari shook with fear. They were gonna take his mom away and he couldn't do anything. Then Naruto's words came back to him. He ground his teeth together and jumped towards them, screaming a battle cry.

Upstairs, Naruto's ears twitched. He stood up and grabbed his sword and left the room.

The two body guards turned as Inari shot towards them. The shirtless one grabbed Inari by his neck and slammed him into the floor so hard cracks started to run out from where he landed.

He gasped for air as the two men laughed.

"Can we kill him?" the one who had grabbed him asked.

"Gato said we only need one hostage. Go ahead and slice the brat up."

The larger man brought his sword down in a deadly arc towards Inari.

"You dumb asses," someone said "need to quiet down."

Naruto walked down the stairs, Senbonzakura held in the hand at his side. The sword started to melt into one thousand cherry blossoms.

"I was trying to sleep. Now I have to kill you, and when I do that, I'll never get to sleep." the petals slammed into the two men and threw them out of the house. The petals sliced open the ropes holding Tsunami.

Naruto walked outside and reformed his sword. He raised his sword and brought it down quickly.

The men barely had a chance to scream.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Soifon drew her sword. "Sting them to death, Suzumebachi!" the sword glowed white and shrunk down. The energy wrapped around her right wrist and formed a gold gauntlet with a small chain linking to a large, thick stinger on Soifon's middle finger that was twice as long as her finger.

She through her jacket off, revealing a new outfit. It was a black pair of pants connected to a shirt with no sleeves or back. Kakashi pulled up his headband and Sasuke pulled out a set of kunai.

Zabuza's sword impacted the bridge, sending smoke up. When it disappeared, Zabuza's sword was sticking up out of the ground. Zabuza and the hunter-nin were standing on either side of the handle.

They both stepped down together. The hunter-nin pulled out several senbon, and Zabuza ripped his sword from the ground. Kakashi drew his dagger and looked at Sasuke.

"Protect Tazuna. You don't stand a chance against some one with a Zanpakutou."

Sasuke wrapped his hands around the kunai handles.

'_I use to be the strongest Genin. Now because I don't have a stupid sword, I'm suck with guard duty!_'

Soifon and Kakashi rushed forward. Soifon stabbed the stringer towards Haku, who pulled a sword from her sash and blocked the stringer. Soifon raised an eyebrow and jumped back, turning Suzumebachi back into a sword.

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed with each other, a white energy clashing against a dark green energy. Kakashi's sword flashed and grew to an average sword size.

He jumped up in the air as the sword formed into a white rectangular light. "My zanpakutou revealed his name to me. Now, shoot to kill, Shinso!" the blade turned a bright white color and the blade extended, slamming into Zabuza's blade.

Haku and Soifon clashed quickly, blades igniting sparks in the mist. The scrap of metal against metal echoed all around the bridge as they dashed past each other. The only evidence of their passing was the sudden explosion of sparks and the strange wind as they ran by.

Sasuke closed his eyes and threw both kunai into the mist. It soared past the faces of Haku and Kakashi. They all stopped fighting for a moment and stared at Sasuke.

"I use to be the strongest, I use to be the fastest, I use to be the greatest of all Genin, and now, I'm below Naruto, the class dobe. I won't let this happen; I _can't_ let the Uchiha name be disgraced!"

He opened his eyes to reveal a Sharingan with two tomoe in one eye and one in the other. They started to spin quickly as a red energy surrounded him. A giant dragon formed out of the aura and roared loudly.

He rushed forward, towards a surprised Haku, and jumped into the air, slamming a round house kick into the girl's stomach and sending her sprawling to the ground.

She shot backwards and pushed herself into the air. She twirled the sword she had around in her hand and it started glow and lengthen into a crystalline cross between a trident and a Ji. "Taste the wrath of Nejibana!"

A blast of water exploded from the weapon but it flowed around Sasuke, as if propelled by the red energy. Sasuke jumped at her, pulling his fist back as he did so.

He threw the fist forward so fast that it would have cracked open Haku's skull.

_Would have_ being the operative phrase here.

Instead, Haku used Nejibana to shoot herself into the air and started forming one handed seals. She blasted water into the air and yelled "Secret Technique: Rain of One Million Deadly Ice Needles!" the water split apart into small drops that instantly froze and formed into small needles of ice.

She pointed at Sasuke and the needles shot towards him. They impacted against the red energy and melted instantly, but they seemed to do a little damage because Sasuke's body shook like he could feel the needles.

Haku spun in a huge circle, making water swirl around her. She dropped to the ground and formed one handed seals quickly.

"Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" the water exploded around them, forming one hundred mirrors. Haku jumped into one of them and they started to spin.

"Sasuke, if we want to win, we're gonna have to work together." Soifon said. Sasuke grumbled something incoherent and jumped forward, slashing the sword of energy against the spinning mirrors. he was propelled backwards into Soifon.

"My Demon Ice Mirrors are almost indestructible. Only a Bankai or a Gillian class hollow or higher could break through them."

Sasuke threw a glance to Soifon. "Well, don't you have a Bankai?"

"Yeah," she said, crinkling her nose. "But to use it I have to be tethered to something as sturdy as the Hokage Mountain and be at long distance. If I used it here, the explosion would destroy the bridge and this entire island." she pointed a finger upward.

"What are you doing now?"

"Hado Number Four, White Lightning!" a blast of lightning soared form Soifon's finger and hit the top mirror. They caught a momentary glance of a cloudy sky before the mirror reformed.

"You two are a nuisance, and need to be destroyed." Haku said. The mirrors stopped spinning and her image appeared in all of the mirrors again. Then they merged together into one huge dome of ice. Only seven Haku still existed.

As one, they raised Nejibana and water poured into the dome. It poured from very direction as all seven Haku spun in a huge circle.

When the dome was completely filled with water, six of the Haku disappeared. The remaining Haku made a single hand seal and the water froze.

She stepped out of the dome and admired her handy-work. Until she noticed Sasuke starting to glow red hot.

(Sasuke's Mindscape)

Sasuke dropped to the floor of his old room in the Uchiha compound. He stood up and reached for his weapons, but they were gone. He opened his door and did a shoulder roll into the hall, but there were no enemies.

He walked around the compound, noticing that it was completely destroyed and trashed, with entire sections missing, until he came to the room he had to watch Itachi kill his parents in. His parent's weren't there, but Itachi was.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled. He lunged at Itachi, who raised his hand. Sasuke froze in the air.

"I'm not Itachi. I am much more powerful." he stood up and walked behind Sasuke. AS soon as he sat back down, Sasuke unfroze and tucked into a ball, rolling onto his knees.

"Then who are you?"

"I am the embodiment of your jealousy towards Soifon, Naruto, and Kakashi having a zanpakutou. I am power, your power. I am your zanpakutou Sasuke Uchiha. I am…"

(Real World)

The dome shattered and Sasuke dropped to the ground, a sword in his hand. It was a short sword about the length of a kodachi, with an olive green handle and a bronze bow-shaped crossguard. A red scabbard hung by a string on his side.

He held it upside down behind his back and said, "Sever, Raika!" he pulled the sword from behind him. It was now a bone white longsword with a hook on the end. Four curved shell-like pipes formed the hilt. Flames spewed from the pipes and a sound resembling a trumpet echoed around him.

His Sharingan now had two tomoe in each eye. Sasuke brought the sword high over his head as flames spewed from the pipes. A fireball formed in the crux of the hook and he slammed the sword into the bridge.

A huge fissure of flame shot through the stone, straight towards Haku, who jumped into the air. The flames followed her until she did a back flip and spiraled into the ocean below.

"Ha, not so tough now, are you!" he yelled.

During all of this, Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting sword to sword. Zabuza started summoning his wolves to attack Kakashi, who used Shinso to impale them. About ten minutes into the battle, Zabuza, skid halfway across the bridge and raised a hand to stop Kakashi.

"Wait Kakashi, if I'm gonna fight you, it's gonna be on equal footing, Shikai against Shikai."

"I thought that was your Shikai." Kakashi said in a panic.

"Oh, you wish Kakashi." he brought the sword over his head and slammed it into the bridge blade first. He bit his thumb and ran it down the flat of the blade. He grabbed the handle and yelled "Howl to the Blood Moon, Kubikiri Houcho!"

The bridge exploded into green light, and when it disappeared, Zabuza leaned his new sword against his shoulder.

It was a small blade, about the size of a nodachi. The crossguard was a wolf head open in a howl, making it seem like the blade was the tongue. The blade was completely dark green, except for a small circle at the end of the blade in the shape of a moon the color of fresh blood.

Zabuza swung his sword to clear the mist around him and raised the weapon over his head. A flow of sticky red blood flowed down the weapon to the wolf head. At that pint, Zabuza whipped it behind him, somehow not making any of the blood shake off, and dug the moon into the stone.

He ran straight at Kakashi but instead of slicing at him, he swerved to the side and made a circle around Kakashi, heading back to the place where he started. Kakashi looked down at the design he now stood in.

It was an outline of Zabuza's blade to the wolf handle. Zabuza plunged his sword into the stone and the pattern started to shake. Kakashi tried to get out but some kind of invisible barrier kept him inside.

Zabuza plunged the weapon in to the hilt. As he dug the sword in, the outline rose into the ar, like the sword was filling the lines with a material. Kakashi's eyes widened and he touched one fo the walls. He looked at his palm, which was now covered in blood.

"This is my Shikai's special ability, the blood prison." Zabuza said as he turned the handle in a full circle. "It traps you inside and drains your blood form your body."

The walls shook and formed a roof. Then tentacles of blood arc out of the walls and tried to latch onto Kakashi, who ducked and dodged and sliced at them.

He plunged Shinso into the ground and the bridge exploded as hundreds of swords explode from the bridge and broke the walls. Zabuza pulled Kubikiri out of the ground and jumped into the water, right as Sasuke turned to look at him.

Kakashi ran over to Soifon and Sasuke. "Now would be a good time for Naruto to arrive." instead, a sound like ice shattering reached their ears. Kakashi made several clones to guard a frightened Tazuna while a giant hand of water grabbed onto the bridge, using it to haul itself out of the ocean.

"_**Bankai, Sasanoo Nejibana!**_" an altered version of Haku's voice called. In a moment, a giant torso of a man with a long beard and a crown holding a giant version of Nejibana rose out of the water to tower over them. In the heart of the torso, Haku stood. Sasuke tried his flaming fissure attack again but Haku pointed Nejibana at the flames.

The torso copied her movements and point its Nejibana at the flames, only a torrent of flames collided with them. Haku raised the weapon over her head like she was going to throw the weapon and once again the torso copied, only its Nejibana formed into a very pointy ice version.

The Nejibana plunged towards Kakashi, Sasuke and Soifon. They all closed their eyes and waited for death. Soifon, in her fear, whispered "Naruto."

The pain never reached them.

They opened their eyes to see the Nejibana redrawing, half of it melting and shooting back to the creature. Naruto was walking towards them as cherry blossom pedals floated back onto the sword.

Naruto looked at the torso.

"Haku, calm down!"

She waved her head back and forth. The head opened its mouth and roared "_**NO!**_" in the altered voice. Naruto shook his head and started to chant.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Binding Kido Number Nine, Hit!" a blast of red light engulfed the torso and paralyzed it.

Senbonzakura flew high over Narutos' head and shot towards the torso.

However, it exploded into water as a figure dashed through it, taking Haku with them.

Zabuza rolled onto the bridge with Haku in his arms. The girl was still paralyzed. Zabuza's eyes glowed bright red and he set Haku down. He slammed his sword into the bridge and a wolf the size of a three story house ran forward. Soifon lunged at it but it sent her fly backward with a slash of its claws.

Naruto jumped into the air and caught her.

"Soifon, are you okay?" she was extremely pale and her wound was open wide but no blood was coming out. Kakashi ran over to her.

"That attacked drained her of all her blood. We have to stop it." Naruto put Soifon gently on the ground and stood up. A red and black aura flowed around him.

"I'm going to destroyed it." a strange black and red material formed a mask in the shape of a fox head. A set of nine red tails formed behind him.

He jumped at the wolf as the material spread to cover his chest and his arms. He slammed four of his tails into the creature, lifting it up over his head. He pulled a clawed hand back and jammed it into the rib cage of the creature.

A black orb swirled around inside his hand. A blast of energy obliterated the creature. Blood exploded every where, a good portion landing on Soifon, who inhaled a deep breath and started to breath heavily. She saw Naruto and her eyes grew huge in utter surprise.

'_Urahara told me that the Kyuubi might mix with his Shinigami powers and turn them into Hollow powers, but this isn't hollow. It's a mix of Hollow and Bijuu, a berserker._' she stood up and drew on his spiritual powers.

"Soifon, stay back, or you cold get hurt." Kakashi ordered. Soifon glared at him and he closed his mouth.

She turned back to Naruto. "Kido Number Ninety-nine, Part One, Seal!" Naruto's arms shot behind him and was wrapped in a strange fabric. Metal rods formed into the fabric and bound his arms.

"_**Let me go! I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!**_" a demonic voice roared.

'_Damn, the fox has mixed with a hollow. I have to stop Naruto quickly._

"Kido Number Ninety-nine, Part Two, Great Seal!" The fox mask's mouth opened up and roared. Senbonzakura's Shikai floated up into the air and turned completely black. "First Song: Halting Fabric!" the same material that formed around his arms wrapped Naruto's entire body up.

"_**Let me go already!**_" the voice screamed as he forced Naruto's body to try to stare off the fabric.

"Second Song: Hundred Links Bolts!" hundreds of blades rained down on Naruto's body and made him scream. Soifon closed her eyes. "Final Song," a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Great Seal of Ten Thousand Forbiddings." she wiped the tear away as a giant metal cube fell on Naruto, squashing him underneath the force.

"Well, that was interesting." some one said. Every one turned their eyes to the men at the end of the bridge. Gato and several swordsmen laughed at the end of the bridge. "Now that you'll all tired out, I'll just have my men here kill you."

"ATTACK!" some one yelled. All the men started yelling and ran towards them. Sasuke and Kakashi both de-activated their Sharingans and tried to raise their swords, but there was no energy left. Soifon's wound started to bleed, Haku was drained of all energy, and Zabuza was barely conscious.

With no way to defend themselves, they waited for their deaths to come. Only some kind being was watching over them.

Snow flakes started to fall on the men. A single snow flake fluttered to the ground and flashed. All the men dropped to the ground, making it obvious that they were dead. A voice called down to them from the sky.

"Captain Soifon, this is quite a predicament you're in." the female captain looked into the air.

A set of people dropped to the ground by them. The leader was a small kid haori with a ten on it, a kimono top and hakama pants. A sword was strapped on his back and his hair was spiky and white.

The woman next to her had a huge chest and wore a similar outfit to the leader, with a necklace hanging around her neck and her sword hanging at her side.

The next person had the same outfit, with his sword at his side, and he was completely bald. The person next to him had short cut black hair and multi-colored feathers in his hair. His sword also hung at his side.

"Hitsugaya, why are you here?" Soifon asked as the man with the feathers in his hair started to heal her.

"The captains of the First and Third squads have been kidnapped. We don't know by whom but we suspect someone."

"It was Aizen. He sent us a scroll. He wants the new wielder of Senbonzakura." they all looked at the giant metal cube down the bridge.

"So now what?"

"We kill that slime at the end of the bridge!" Zabuza growled. Soifon waved her hand and a red light engulfed him.

Before they could continue, a roar caught their attention. A rip opened in the air. A man stepped out of the hole.

He wore a white version of the outfit Hitsugaya wore. His hair was blue, and a sword with a blue handle hung at his side.

"Great, Aizen's not gonna be happy to hear that brat is dead." the man turned to leave when the area started to glow.

The light was pink, and centered at the cube of metal.

"_**Why am I underneath a metal square?**_" some one asked. It was a mix of Narutos' voice and a voice that didn't give away the owner's sex.

The cube started to rise off the ground. It flew over the edge of the bridge and made a huge splash. Naruto popped his neck, back and knuckles.

A deep pink outline covered Naruto's body. He looked at the man in white, who was smiling evilly.

"_**Did I hear you say Aizen blue hair?**_"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Naruto pulled out his sword and turned it upside down.

"_**I'm the spirit of Senbonzakura, the soul inside this blade. Aizen kidnapped my master Naruto's parents. If you know where he is, I can't let you escape.**_" the bald guy and Hitsugaya's eyes both widened.

"Every body run, he's activating Bankai!" the bald man yelled.

"Relax Ikkaku, he wouldn't attack us." the woman said."

"Really Rangiku, and how do you know that? He's furious and not thinking straight!" Ikkaku argued.

"Would both of you shut up?" the man with the feathers in his hair said.

"Yeah, listen to Yumichika you morons." Hitsugaya ordered.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, Haku and Zabuza looked at them in confusion.

"_**Bankai.**_" Senbonzakura dropped the blade. But instead of clattering to the ground, it fazed through the ground and sent ripples through the stone like it was water.

Two rows of giant blades appeared behind Naruto. "_**Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_" the blades exploded into cherry blossom petals and soared towards the man. They engulfed him in a giant spiral.

A few seconds later, a red blast of energy exploded through the dome and the man jumped out. He landed on the bridge and snapped.

The hole he had stepped out of expanded to enormous size and thousands of masked creatures jumped out. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi flowed back around Naruto.

"Hollows, destroy all Soul Reapers!" a second hole opened behind the man and he stepped back into it.

The creatures all jumped, ran, or swam towards Naruto, who imply stood there. The hollow piled on top of him. Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Yumichika all drew their swords, but before they could attack, the holes screamed. Spikes of cherry blossom petals shot through their backs.

Hollows started to fly through the air. Naruto raised a hand in the air. Soifon and the rest of the Soul Reapers gasped as a spectral projection of Byakuya Kuchiki appeared over him.

He started to move his hands around, making the petals pierce hollow and disintegrate them. In a moment, almost all of the hollow were gone. A single hollow remained. He had an elongated mouth with sharp fangs, claws, pale purple skin and armor plating covering his body.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi rose into the air and piled on top of the hollow. A scream echoed around them as the petals disappeared, taking the projection of Byakuya with them. Naruto dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

He looked over to Soifon and saw she was alright. He fell forward onto the bridge as a red and pink energy swirled around his body, healing him.

--

A/N: Tada! I just thought I'd give you guys a sneak preview of Naruto's Bankai. This doesn't mean he can use Bankai though. Review guys.


End file.
